The present invention is directed to a farm implement that prepares a seedbed for planting.
Farmers for years have been searching for an implement which would allow them to convert compacted soil into a level seedbed with a consistent depth and providing excellent conditions for planting of a crop. It is also desirable for grass or stubble growing or disposed on top of the soil to be worked into or under the seedbed so that it does not interfere with a planting implement passing through the seedbed.
Farmers have used a variety of implements to attempt to provide their fields with a loose, level seedbed of a consistent depth. For instance, a farmer might first work the entire field with a v-chisel, chisel plow or disk implement to loosen and break compacted soil. The farmer may then work the entire field with an implement having a plurality of S-tines or C-shanks with sweeps disposed on the lower end thereof to further mix the soil and attempt to break down some of the larger soil clods. Thereafter, a farmer sometimes uses an implement with a reel having a plurality of blades for breaking clods into smaller sizes and chopping up the debris still remaining on the top of the soil. In yet a fourth pass over the entire ground, a farmer may use an implement having rows of rollers, each roller having a plurality of longitudinal blades disposed about its periphery. The rollers serve to mix and blend the soil conditioned from the previous passes through the field with the other implements. Such rollers serve to position and incorporate the debris under and within the seedbed.
Multiple passes with different implements as described above do not necessarily provide a level seedbed with a consistent depth and can cause compaction of the soil, especially moist soil which can reduce crop yields. During the multiple passes with different implements, the implement being used typically bounces and rocks as it is pulled across the field. Thus, the first implement pulled across the field will not have a consistent cultivation depth, but will have a cultivation depth that varies depending upon the location in the field. As a second implement is pulled through the field thereafter, the second implement will also rock and bounce as it is being pulled. As is apparent, the second implement will not rock and bounce in a manner identical to that of the first implement. Thus, the cultivation depth of each implement is likely to be different and the conditioning of the soil provided by the implements is likely to be inconsistent because of the above-described conditions. The inconsistencies in the soil condition and seedbed depth are multiplied each time a pass is made through a field with a different implement.
As is also apparent, attempting to set different implements such that they operate at the exact same depth is likely to be very difficult if not impossible. Each implement will have a different depth setting structure with different adjustments and calibrations. Therefore, the use of multiple passes with multiple implements to prepare a level seedbed with a consistent depth is impractical in most instances.
Further, the multiple pass, multiple implement techniques described above do not allow for efficient incorporation of fertilizer or preemergent into a seedbed. More particularly, if a fertilizer or preemergent is applied to the top of the soil and not incorporated within a particular period of time, the effectiveness of the fertilizer or preemergent can be lost. Therefore, fertilizer or preemergent applied between passes of an implement can result in loss of effectiveness of the fertilizer or preemergent if the second pass is not made expeditiously. As is apparent, factors such as weather and equipment maintenance may prevent a farmer from being able to make an additional pass within the desired amount of time.
Other structures have been used in attempts to solve the problems described above. One such structure involves an implement having a front row of concave disks mounted on a shaft for breaking and loosening soil and throwing it to one side. Thereafter, various rows of C-shanks with sweeps disposed on their lower ends are positioned on the implement structure for passing through the soil. After the rows of C-shanks, various rows of straight, generally perpendicular tines are connected to the implement frame. The above-described implement does not always prepare the desired level, consistent seedbed needed for planting. More particularly, the implement does not effectively incorporate debris positioned on the top of the soil into the seedbed. The front row of disks simply throws the soil to one side and the other structures on the implement frame smooth the soil thereafter. Thus, debris such as stubble or grass remains on the top of the soil after the implement has passed, thus, interfering with planting. Further, the disks on the front of the implement tend to draw the implement into the soil as it is being pulled through the soil. The rigid C-shanks further draw the implement into the soil. This drawing of the implement into the soil further decreases the likelihood that a seedbed of consistent depth will result.
Thus, a farm implement is needed which will prepare a level seedbed with a consistent depth from unprepared compact soil in a single pass. Further, a farm implement is needed which will prepare a seedbed from unprepared compacted soil and incorporate into the seedbed debris which was previously positioned on top of the compacted soil.